


Spooky Scary Skeletons - A collection of Halloween based OneShots

by Kibagon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Pumpkin - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Scary, Spooky, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon
Summary: Spooky Scary Skeletons - A collection of Halloween based Undertale OneShots, most of these will Be sanscest however I will be doing x Readers, I will also do normal ships like Alphys and Undyne or Toriel and Asgore.I hope this is entertaining to everybody. There will not be anything inappropriate, only kissing, hugging and marriage.





	Spooky Scary Skeletons - A collection of Halloween based OneShots

A first of all I would like to give a warm welcome to all of my readers, I would like to know what they expect out of each oneshot, what type of writing they like, what ships they are and aren’t into. I’m here to make your day more enjoyable and entertaining and I hope that my writing can bring a smile to your face or make you intrigued to read more.

If OneShots aren’t your cup of tea I have another book I recently updated after month of inactivity, it’s all about ErrInk. Please feel free to give that one a read and comment your thoughts and/or criticism.

now onto my least favourite part, ships and things I won’t be writing as they make me uncomfortable:

  * No Fontcest of any kind, sorry
  * No sexual actions will be taking part in this book wether that be a sexual comment or otherwise.
  * I will not be shipping Frans or Soriel due to the community still being very toxic about it.

Thats all, Please again do inform me if you have issues with any of those but I thought they were pretty good exceptions. Now, these are Halloween OneShots, so I’ll need help coming up with scenarios and ships.

You, as a reader, can comment what ships you want below!

Just comment something along the lines of this:

  * The two/three people you are shipping
  * The scenario(Linked to Halloween in some form)
  * Who’s perspective it is ib

An example of this could be:

_Hello! ^_^ I’d like to have a chapter on Undyne and Alphys, my idea is that they’re in a Halloween party and mettaton is making Alphys uncomfortable so Undyne comes over to help out and comfort her. Third person perspective please! _

Thank you for reading the book, remember to get commenting down below, I will update in a few days as I have a performance coming up.


End file.
